Percy and the Monster of Brendam
*Ian McCue |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=16 |series_no=16.04 |number=372 |released= * 19 February 2012 * 23 February 2012 * 2 September 2012 * 21 October 2012 * 8 November 2012 * 14 January 2013 * 15 March 2013 * 4 August 2014 * 16 March 2016 |previous=Express Coming Through |next=Ho Ho Snowman }} Percy and the Monster of Brendam is the fourth episode of the sixteenth series. Plot One morning, Percy is at Brendam Docks waiting for a boat to arrive with some furniture which he has to deliver to Dowager Hatt. Unfortunately, he ends up becoming impatient from waiting. Salty pulls up and tells Percy a story about the Monster of Brendam and how it only appears when there is fog. After describing the monster, Salty heads off to the Dieselworks, leaving Percy excited at the prospect of seeing a real monster. Cranky is adamant that there is no monster and Salty is just being silly. Percy does not approve of Salty being called silly and is sure that there is a monster. A fog rolls in from the sea and Percy sets off to find the Monster of Brendam to prove Cranky wrong. Along the line, Percy meets Edward who has coal to deliver. Percy asks him to find the Monster of Brendam with him and describes what it looks like. Suddenly they spy a shape which fits the monster's description. Edward, frightened, charges forward and collides with Rocky. It becomes apparent that the mysterious shape was just Rocky's crane arm. This surprises Rocky, leading to him dropping an oil drum onto the sacks of coal on Edward's flatbed and sending coal dust everywhere. Edward apologises and Percy races away to get help. At the level crossing, Percy meets Toby who is not a fan of the fog. Percy explains that he is looking for the tall, turning, twisting, croaking and creaking Monster of Brendam. Toby thinks the Monster of Brendam is very scary. Suddenly, Percy spies a turning and twisting object through the fog. Toby is so scared, he races away jingling his bell loudly. A magnet then lands on the pipes on Toby's flatbed and they spill over the track. The mysterious twisting object turns out to be Butch operating his magnet. Toby apologises to Butch and Percy sets off to get help. Next, Percy meets Henry at the water tower. Percy tells Henry all about the Monster of Brendam and describes what it looks like. Henry is surprised and a little nervous. Then they hear a clanking travelling up the line. Henry believes it is the Monster of Brendam and reverses quickly. Percy calls out and a voice replies. With a creak, Diesel emerges from the fog. Percy explains that he had mistaken Diesel's creaking axles for the sound of the Monster of Brendam. Diesel is left insulted and cross. Percy soon arrives back at Brendam Docks. Cranky teases Percy for not being able to find the monster. Percy admits that Cranky must be right and there is no such thing as the Monster of Brendam. Then Percy remembers that he did not help his friends and sets off to help them. First, Percy pulls up to Edward and Rocky. Edward explains that he needs to deliver his coal to Brendam, but is worried about encountering the monster. Percy assures his friend that there is no monster and they puff on together. Next, Percy finds Toby who has a similar problem. Percy assures him that the monster does not exist and they chuff away together. Percy, Edward and Toby arrive at the docks where they meet Henry, who is very worried. He believes that he has found the monster. The engines stare at the mysterious, tall, twisting and creaking shape. They are convinced that this shape is the Monster of Brendam as it fits the entire description. Then the shape speaks and it turns out to be Cranky. Salty trundles into the docks. He tells the engines that Cranky is their very own Monster of Brendam. They all laugh, except Cranky, who just cranks. Characters * Edward * Henry * Percy * Toby * Diesel * Salty * Rocky * Butch * Cranky * Thomas * Gordon * James * Emily * Stanley * Annie * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Blond-haired Engineer * The Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * A Schoolgirl * Big Mickey * Dowager Hatt Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Norramby Fishing Village * Vicarstown Dieselworks Cast UK * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Percy and Salty * Ben Small as Toby * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky, Rocky and Butch * Kerry Shale as Diesel US * William Hope as Edward, Toby and Rocky * Kerry Shale as Henry * Martin Sherman as Percy * Glenn Wrage as Butch and Cranky * Michael Brandon as Diesel * Keith Wickham as Salty Trivia * At various points during the episode, an arrangement of Percy's theme by Robert Hartshorne plays. * This was the last episode to have Butch voiced by Glenn Wrage in the US. * This episode marks the first of two things: ** The first episode in the CGI series and since the twelfth series episode, The Party Surprise in which Thomas appears, but does not speak. ** The first episode in the CGI series and since the eleventh series episode, Thomas and the Runaway Car in which Sir Topham Hatt appears, but does not speak. * The events of this episode were mentioned by Thomas in the nineteenth series episode, Salty All at Sea. Goofs * The Norwegian title misspells Brendam Brendham. * In the Norwegian version of this episode, Percy is said to deliver tables and chairs to Sir Topham Hatt's house, instead of Dowager Hatt's. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Percy y el Monstruo de Brendam pl:Piotruś i Potwór z Rybkowa ru:Брендамское чудовище Category:Series 16 episodes Category:Episodes